


their's for now

by oceanicspirit



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Married Couple, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Man, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sugar Daddy Bucky Barnes, Sugar Momma Natasha Romanov, Sugar Parents, i seriously don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: at first they were interested in his work, now they were interested in him





	their's for now

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to blame heyfrenchfreudiana for this
> 
> Honestly I have no idea where this was going and this is sort of new for me. But like married older couple BuckyNat with younger Steve is something that I have been meaning to do
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any Marvel characters used

He never expected something like this to happen in all honesty. Never expected that a beautiful married couple would take interest in not only his work, but  _ him _ as well. They were friends of Tony Stark, aka the man who had seen Steve’s art in a community gallery and wanted to buy a few of his paintings, and when they were introduced to Steve….that’s when things started to get interesting. He was amazed at how well they examined his paintings, complimented on his brush strokes and how gorgeous his color schemes were. What shocked Steve the most was how  _ interested _ they were in him. He never thought he would find himself in a very  _ interesting  _ relationship with this married couple.

*****

“Look how beautiful he is James,” Natasha purred as Steve laid naked on their bed. His wrists tied above his head and blindfolded. 

James hummed in approval, his hands roamed all over the blonde’s thighs. “Beautiful and handsome our baby boy is.”

Natasha kneeled next to Steve’s shoulder and brushed against the baby blue collar that they had bought for him. On the collar embedded was their symbols; a red star for James and a red hour glass for Natasha, so each time Steve brushed against his hand against the collar, he would feel their marks. 

Steve gasped as he felt Natasha sucking on the juncture of his neck. He curled his hands as Bucky was massaging his inner thighs. He wanted to please them, thank them for all that they were doing for him - helping pay his tuition and supplies for college, as well as paying for half of his apartment rent. He was their baby boy and they were his sugar parents as well as master and mistress. 

“Such a good boy aren’t you Steve,” Bucky teasingly stroked his cock, making the young man gasp. 

“Look how hard he is James,” Natasha stroked his chest. “Bet you want to come, don’t you darling?”

“Only if you let me.”

Bucky chuckled, “That’s a good boy,” he rewarded the younger man by giving his cock one hard suck before pulling away. “Come here Natasha.” Steve could feel Natasha lying on his chest and his cock pressed against his stomach. 

Natasha gasped as she felt her husband enter her from behind. Steve whimpered as he felt the older woman dig her nails into his sides. He felt her hot breathe and the power of Bucky’s thrusts. Natasha whimpered as Bucky cupped her breasts, pinching and pulling on them. They’re fucking on top of him and his cock is smearing pre-come on her stomach. Natasha ends up reaching for Steve’s blindfolds and pulls it down as Bucky continues to fuck her. He can feel his throat drying up at the sight. They’re so beautiful in such an intimate way, the way Natasha looks as she’s being fucked, and how regal Bucky looks taking her. Immediately he’s drawing the sight in his mind.

“Get a good look darling boy,” Bucky grins at him, “because you know you wanna draw this when you get home, don’t you?”

“Is that so baby boy,” Natasha purrs as Bucky teases her clit, “you gonna draw a dirty sketch of us? That’s so hot darling, I bet you’d get hard just doing so.”

Steve whimpers a bit and rocks his hips, trying to relieve some of the tension. Natasha takes slight pity on the young man and jerks his cock, helping to seek some sort of relief before Bucky takes her arms and uses them to fuck himself harder into her. Steve had to think of some baseball terms and even resort to using NATO phonetic alphabet to prevent himself from coming. It’s even harder when he hears Natasha wail out as she comes and Bucky growls as he spills his come inside of her. Bucky slowly pulls out of his wife and tilts her head back so he could kiss her. God they’re so beautiful and they chose him to be theirs. 

“Come now baby boy, we’ll take care of you,” Natasha strokes his cock.

Bucky’s straddling his chest and holds his cock up in front of Steve’s mouth. “Open up baby boy, bet you want daddy’s cock don’t you? Wanna feel mommy’s come on it don’t ya?”

“Yes daddy,” Steve replies.

Bucky grins, “That’s a good boy.”

Happily the younger man takes the older man’s cock in his mouth. Steve moans in happiness as he tastes Natasha on Bucky’s cock. Another moan ripples from his throat as Natasha starts to suck him off. They had only perform oral sex on Steve as he wasn’t still ready to lose his virginity, Steve was grateful they were understanding as he was still a bit nervous when it came to anything sexual. Bucky stroked the blonde’s hair and gave him words of praise. 

“I can’t wait to have your nice thick cock inside of me one day baby boy,” Natasha cooed, making the blonde blush in embarrassment. 

Bucky held the blonde’s hair and gently fucked himself into the younger man’s mouth. Natasha pleased herself while sucking Steve off, her moans vibrated around his cock, making him moan around Bucky’s cock. The older man dropped his head as Steve was swirling his tongue around the tip.

“Such a good boy, using what you’ve learned,” Steve happily hummed at the praise.

“Of course, he learned from the best darling,” Natasha smirked at her husband as she stroked the blonde’s cock.

Bucky let out a low growl as he felt himself ready to come for the second time. “Gonna come baby boy.” He shoved his cock all the way inside of Steve’s mouth, his pubes tickling the blonde’s nose and snarled as he came down the young man’s throat.

Steve moaned as he felt Bucky’s come enter his mouth. Bucky stayed still until he soften and then pulled out gently. The older man tilted Steve’s chin and leaned down to kiss him.

“Good boy,” he stroked the blonde’s chin.

“Hmm, he’s ready to come,” Natasha smiled as she continued to stroke his cock. “Do you want to come baby boy?”

“Please, wanna come mommy.”

“Good boy, always asking permission. Of course you can come,” she took Steve’s cock in her mouth and the blonde cried out as he came inside of the older woman’s mouth. 

After swallowing his come, Bucky pulled his wife into a kiss, growling at the taste of Steve mixed with his own and Natasha’s. 

“Delicious,” she purred. “I can still taste myself mixed in with yours.”

“Can I eat you out?” Steve’s blue eyes showed eagerness.

Natasha laughed and stroked his chest, “Of course baby boy, you deserve it.” 

Bucky untie Steve’s wrist and helped rubbed back the feeling into them. There was some shuffling around, the married couple laid next to each other and Steve was between Natasha’s legs. He started out with some soft kisses up her inner thigh, he gave her swollen clit kitten licks. Natasha moaned but was silent as her husband kissed her. Steve continued to lick her clit before having his tongue enter her pussy. With eagerness, he started to eat her out, happily moaning at the taste of Bucky’s come on his tongue. 

“Look at how happy he is, eating you out,” Bucky smiled and stroked Steve’s hair.

“Hmm our sweet darling boy,” Natasha purred as the young man ate her out. “Oh that’s it baby boy, use your teeth but gently though.”

Steve did what he was told and scraped his teeth gently at her folds. He loved the mixed taste of them. He felt the older woman’s legs wrap around his head and her loud moan as she came. Steve massaged her legs and carefully unwrapped them. He laid soft kisses on her stomach and nuzzled Bucky’s hip. 

After a nice shower, the married couple guided their young lover back onto the bed (after Bucky had changed the sheets) and was nestled between them. Bucky had his front pressed against Steve’s back while Natasha was pressed against his front. Steve happily nuzzled against Natasha’s chest and felt himself sleeping. He knew he wouldn’t be staying there long, Bucky would wake him up and drive him to his apartment. Steve understood that one day they wouldn’t want him anymore, so until then, he cherished every moment he had with them. 


End file.
